Suicide Blonde
by Raven Layne
Summary: What happens when you put two shinigamis in a hotel room with a whirlpool and a fireplace? A sweet one shot Watari X Tatsumi get together fic. Rated M for lime.


A/N  This fic is plotless and pointless, and is only an excuse to get two sexy shinigamis into compromising positions.  Yup, you guessed it…PWP.  Plot?  What plot?  This is my very first attempt at writing YnM, and lemon is SO much easier to write than an actual storyline, so I'm just testing the waters with characterization.  Besides, who doesn't want to read about naked shinigamis?

The title is obviously (to those of you who can remember the 80s) that of an INXS song, however this is not a songfic, as the woman that "Suicide Blonde" described sounds like a bitch. However, the line (and of course I'm taking gender liberties) "Suicide blonde was the color of his hair" fits the lovely scientist perfectly, so I'm using it.

I own neither the rights to Yami no Matsuei, nor Suicide Blonde, although I did meet Jon Ferris (drummer of INXS) in '87…does that count for anything, other than proving how old I am?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two men walked through the ornate lobby of the elegant high rise hotel in downtown Tokyo.  The first was walking proudly, startlingly blue eyes focused on his goal of the reception desk, looking for all intents and purposes as a no-nonsense business man in his expensively tailored suit, clutching a well worn leather attaché case in his left hand.  His companion, however, breezed along beside him in his decidedly more casual clothing, a knee length coat swirling around his legs as he spun around slowly, his appreciation for the beauty of their surroundings written all over his face.

"Tatsumi, it's so lovely!  Are you absolutely certain we're in the right place?"

"Yes, Watari-san.  The fact that the technology fair is running this week meant that my choices of lodging were very few.  This hotel, believe it or not, was the least expensive with available rooms."

They reached the elaborately decorated reception desk, and were greeted by a young female clerk.  

"Reservation in the name of Tatsumi Seiichirou." The broad-shouldered man in the business suit stated, as he placed his attaché case on the counter and opened it. 

"Yes sir, just a moment while I pull it up." The clerk said brightly, smiling first at one man then the other.  

Her smile was returned by the smaller man, and she paused for a moment to study him.  He was nothing short of beautiful, with his golden hair spilling in loose waves over his shoulders, reaching nearly to his waist.  Bright, intelligent eyes sparkled at her from behind thin lenses, and perfect white teeth gleamed in his brilliant smile.

The clerk lowered her gaze to the computer monitor quickly as she felt a blush creeping across her face, flustered with herself for staring at the man longer than she should have.  "Uh oh." she said, as she read the details of the reservation on her screen, before meeting a pair of questioning blue eyes.  "Your reservation was for a room with two double beds, non-smoking, but I'm afraid we've overbooked, and have no non-smoking doubles left.  I can give you a smoking room, will that be ok?"

She could have sworn that the larger man _was smoking, as she could almost see the anger rolling off of him.  His narrowed, piercing eyes made her step back in apprehension, and she swallowed nervously._

"No, that will most definitely _not be ok.  I reserved a non-smoking room, and guaranteed it with my credit card.  I will not accept anything less."  He said, as he abruptly slammed shut the lid of his attaché case._

The golden haired man laid his hand on the taller man's shoulder.  "Tatsumi, it's fine.  If the room smells like smoke, we can open the window.  It's no big deal."

Without looking at his companion, Tatsumi continued to glare at the young clerk.  "It is _not fine, and it __is a big deal, Watari-san.  We both know that you are allergic to cigarette smoke.  Besides that, this hotel is practicing dishonest business by booking rooms that they don't have available.  Please let me speak to your manager, young lady."_

Watari smiled sheepishly at the young desk clerk, lifting his hand up as a divider between himself and his angry companion, and whispered conspiratorially to her, "Don't mind him, he's severely lacking in the people skills department!"

Snapping his head to look at the younger man, Tatsumi mustered his best glare of doom, but it was met with a strong defense of waving hands and an infectious laugh.  When to this defense was added the wink of one amber eye, the glare of doom fizzled out completely, and blue eyes softened briefly, before he turned back toward the desk clerk.

Smiling mischievously after watching the exchange between the beautiful blonde man and his intimidating partner, she said, "I do have one non-smoking suite left on the Concierge Level.  If you'd like, I could upgrade you, since it was the hotel's fault that we don't have the room you reserved.  The suite is normally 12,000 yen more per night than the double room.  It only has one king size bed, though."

The energetic blonde beamed back at her, and smacked his hand on the desk.  "Sold!  We'll take it!" he declared, before aiming his blinding smile at his companion.

"Just one bed?"  Tatsumi asked uncertainly.

"Oh, c'mon Tatsumi, we're adults and it's a huge bed.  We can share it for one night."  Watari said, rolling his eyes.  "I promise not to spoon you in my sleep."  He said with a chuckle.

"There is a pull out couch in the room, too."  The clerk added helpfully.

"Well, I'm sleeping in the big comfy bed.  He can sleep in the bathtub for all I care."  Watari said, winking at the desk clerk causing her to giggle.

The taller man looked at his companion, attempting to suppress a grin.  "Yes, the suite will be fine.  We'll take it."  He said, turning back to the relieved clerk.

"Great!  I'll just need a copy of your card, and your signature on the folio, and you'll be all set!" chirped the desk clerk.

The arrangements were made, and the key cards given to the men before the clerk directed them toward the elevator and to their room.  As they walked away, a second desk clerk, who had silently witnessed the interaction, sidled up to the first and asked, "Would you care to tell me why you just gave two men "Hedonism" when there were two non-smoking executive suites available up there?"

She grinned wickedly, watching them walk away.  "Didn't they make the cutest couple?"  She sighed, and looked at her fellow desk clerk, whose eyebrow was raised skeptically.  "Did you see the way the scary one looked at the cute one?  I'd just bet you that 12,000 yen that neither one of them sleeps on the couch tonight!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The elevator doors opened on the 42nd floor to an opulent hallway decorated in soft hues of silvery grey and pale pink.  The concierge desk was vacant, as it was late in the evening, but the VIP lounge was open, and soft conversation drifted into the hallway from the few businessmen and women relaxing with their drinks and hors d'oeuvres.  The doors to the suites were spaced far apart, hinting at the size of the rooms behind them.  The two men walked the distance to their suite, which was on a corner, and appeared from the outside to be even larger than those they had passed.

"Ooh, this is going to be nice, Tatsumi!  I can't wait to see what it looks like!"  The blonde scientist bubbled.

"Right now, I couldn't care less what the room looks like.  I'm tired and hungry.  I just want to order room service and relax."  Tatsumi answered, inserting his key card into the lock.  "It was a long day, and I'm anxious to have this mission completed."  

The small light on the lock turned green, and an audible click signaled that the door was unlocked.  "Sounds like someone left the water running!" Watari exclaimed as the door swung open into the dark room.  He felt along the wall until he found the light switch, and brightened the room with a warm light.  Both men fell silent, unmoving from the doorway as they took in the sight before them.

It was immense.  The entrance led into a sitting area with walls covered in honey colored wood slats, with a gas-lit log burning merrily in a stone fireplace giving the room a warm, inviting atmosphere.  In front of the fireplace lay a luxurious white furry rug, cut in the shape of a bear.  A large plush couch and two overstuffed chairs surrounded a giant screen television set with a full entertainment center, complete with DVD player and stereo.  A wet bar with two stools was nestled into a dimly lit nook, with built-in refrigerator and microwave.  The far wall consisted of floor to ceiling windows overlooking downtown Tokyo, flanked by heavy silk brocade draperies.  

An open archway led to another room where a gigantic bed covered in a rich burgundy down comforter with nearly a dozen pillows at the head sat against one wall, with night tables on either side.  A large dresser and television armoire sat against the opposite wall, which was covered in the same honey colored wood as the sitting room, while the rest of the walls of the bedroom were floor to ceiling mirrors.

The one object that most caught their attention, however, was the eight foot diameter whirlpool in the farthest corner of the huge bedroom, with a waterfall cascading into it from a wide golden spout that emerged from the mirrored wall.

Neither man breathed as they absorbed their surroundings.  They stood in the entryway for several long moments before either dared step farther into the room.  They finally looked at one another, astonishment reflected in both pairs of eyes.  "WOW!" breathed Watari, as he stepped in and closed the door behind him.  "Can you _believe this?"_

Tatsumi was speechless.  He walked slowly through the sitting area, long fingers brushing across the back of the sumptuous couch, his eyes taking in everything as if he'd never seen anything like it before.  Truth be told, the frugal man never _had_ seen anything as opulent or as luxurious as these rooms.  He crossed the floor to the wall of windows, and stared down at the lights of the city below, only tearing his gaze away when he heard a yelp coming from the other room.

The shadow master strode quickly into the bedroom, finding a pile of his companion's clothing draped across the foot of the bed, but the man who had been wearing them was nowhere to be seen.  His whereabouts were quickly discerned, however, when his blonde head poked out of the bathroom.  "Tatsumi!  Come look!" He said excitedly.

Glancing at the clothing lying on the bed, Tatsumi was a bit nervous about following his partner into the other room, until said partner came rushing at him to drag him forcefully into the bathroom.  "Look at the shower!  There's two shower heads so two people can shower at the same time!  And there's a tiny TV by the sink, and a phone by the toilet!  A person could just _live_ here in the bathroom, and never leave!"  

The effervescent scientist grabbed the taller man by the wrist and dragged him back out to the bedroom.  "And look at this whirlpool!  Let's get in, Tatsumi!  Doesn't it look wonderful?"

Tatsumi sputtered for a moment, overwhelmed by the sensual nature of the rooms, and the blatant suggestion of his companion that they should get into the whirlpool _together_.  "I…I don't have any swimming trunks with me!" he stammered, suddenly uncomfortable in the presence of the man that he had called friend for over two decades.

"Ha!"  Watari laughed.  "Who needs swimming trunks?  It's not like we haven't seen each other's bodies before!  What about the hot springs?  C'mon, Tatsumi!  Don't be such a stick in the mud all the time!  It'll be fun!"  Before the larger man could react, Watari had him stripped out of his suit jacket, and had begun loosening his tie, smiling all the while, with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Stop that!" Tatsumi shrieked, batting away the invading hands.  "I'm perfectly capable of undressing myself!"

"So take 'em off!  I'm getting in."

"Fine.  Just…just leave your underwear on."  The shadow master mumbled.

The blonde shinigami burst out laughing, hugging his sides as he leaned forward, unable to contain his amusement.  His long blonde hair swished around his face attractively, came the unbidden thought to Tatsumi's mind.  "You are so uptight, Tatsumi!  Look at me!  Do you actually think that I even _wear underwear underneath this?"_

Watari spun around slowly, allowing Tatsumi to get a good look at him.  He was dressed in his black, skin tight spandex body suit; the high collar hugged his long graceful neck, his shoulders were exposed, and toned muscles rippled underneath pale skin as he raised his arms while rotating for his companion's inspection.  He still wore his fingerless gloves that reached almost to his elbows, made of the same black spandex as his body suit.  The material embraced and accentuated every curve and muscle, moving as a second skin as he turned, and Tatsumi felt his face get hot as his gaze drifted lower and settled on the firm, round behind of his fellow shinigami.  

Watari was watching his colleague's reflection in one of the mirrored walls, and was amused by his reaction to his posing.  Tatsumi's fingers fidgeted with his tie, as he audibly swallowed, his eyes never leaving Watari's rear end.  The owner of said rear end completed his rotation, and stood facing his friend, whose eyes never changed their level, leaving him staring at the large bulge in the front of the body suit.

"I'm up here, Tatsumi-san." He chuckled, startling Tatsumi out of his stupor.  Shocked blue eyes flew up to meet amber, as the shadow master's face flushed a deep shade of crimson.  "Well, well, well!  I can honestly say this is the first time I've seen the unflappable secretary blush!"  

The formerly unflappable secretary stood silently, his jaw hanging slack and his eyes glazed over.  Watari stepped closer, his eyes sparkling devilishly as he lifted two fingers to Tatsumi's chin, and closed his jaw making his teeth click together audibly.  "I do believe you've just given me the best compliment I've ever gotten, Tatsumi." He said teasingly, as he winked at the stricken man.  He removed his round eyeglasses, folded them up and tossed them haphazardly onto the top of the armoire.

He stepped back, peeling off his long gloves and tossing them both so that they landed on Tatsumi's head, before sweeping his hair forward over his shoulders to gain access to the zipper at the back of his neck.  He turned as he slowly lowered the zipper to the middle of his back, and slipped the snug garment off of his shoulders, letting it drop to his waist as he walked toward the whirlpool.  He let the body suit drop to his ankles, stepping out of it carefully before lowering himself into the steamy, bubbling water.  He surreptitiously watched Tatsumi's expression in the mirror out of the corner of his eye, as the shadow master stared at him, still holding his long gloves.  

The mirrors on all sides of the Jacuzzi allowed Tatsumi a full view of the blonde man's entire naked form, and he was incapable of breaking his gaze from the beautiful body before him.  Watari showed no shame or self consciousness as he bared himself in front of his partner, and made no attempt to hide his state of semi arousal as he sank into the water, turning slightly to beckon his partner to follow with a wicked grin and a crook of his index finger.

He casually walked across the length of the whirlpool in the waist deep water. "The water feels wonderful, it's so _hot_.  Are you coming voluntarily, or do I need to strip you down and drag you in?"  His shoulders shook as he chuckled.  "Actually, that second option sounds like fun!"

"Ah…well…that is…  Aren't you hungry?  I could order up some room service…"  The shadow master floundered, his voice trembling nervously.  

Watari turned to face him, and shook his head in amused disbelief at the state of near panic that his normally dispassionate, self composed partner was in.  He closed his eyes, standing directly underneath the cascading waterfall, letting the deluge flow over his head, drenching his hair.  He raised his hands, combing his fingers through the thick mass, before allowing his hands to slowly travel downward, deeply massaging his sore neck and shoulders.  

Tatsumi's eyes feasted on the sensuous display of graceful long, thin fingers moving over the finely toned torso.  He'd seen his co-worker without clothing before, but never had he seen him behave in such a blatantly sexual manner.  He had to consciously make an effort to break his stare at the beautiful man, and force himself to focus on searching the room for some sort of distraction from the lewd thoughts that he was beginning to have.

"Oh my Gods!"  Tatsumi shouted frantically, freezing in his search for the room service menu.  "What kind of establishment _is this?"  _

Watari's eyes flew open, and he rushed through the volatile water of the Jacuzzi to see what had upset his friend. "What is it?  What's the matter, Tatsumi?"

Wordlessly, his blue eyes widened in shock, Tatsumi picked up a small basket that lay on the night table, and held it out for Watari to see.  Amber eyes scrutinized the small wicker container, becoming large and round when they settled on the unusual contents.  "Shampoo, toothpaste, hand lotion, condoms and lubricant?  Well, this place sure thinks of everything, don't they?"  He looked up into the red face of his uncharacteristically flustered associate, and burst out laughing for the second time that night.

"Tatsumi!"  He laughed, "Considering that you are by far one of the most powerful men that I've ever known, who just today ripped an 18 foot long demon to shreds with your shadow magic, it just bewilders me that something as simple as a hotel room turns you into a blushing schoolboy!"

The look on the shadow master's face was nothing short of mortification, before he finally composed himself, at last somewhat resembling the stoic man that his colleagues in the Shokan Division knew him to be.  "Yes, well I'm not the only one that this room has affected."  He said indignantly, returning the basket to its place on the night table.  "It has turned you into this…this…purring sultry sex kitten!"  He said, gesturing toward his partner without looking at him.

"Sex kitten, huh?"  Watari chuckled deep in his throat, his eyes taking on a lustful gleam.  "I haven't even _begun to purr, yet."_

He walked up the two steps from the whirlpool, and stepped out onto the cool tile floor, steaming water running in rivulets down his naked body, his skin flushed pink from the temperature of the bath.  His fingers reached for Tatsumi's necktie, and pulled the high-strung secretary toward him, deftly removing the silken material, letting it drop to the floor.  He began unbuttoning the dress shirt, his fingertips brushing against each inch of exposed skin as he slowly parted the material.  Again, his actions were halted by trembling hands grasping his wrists.  "Please, Watari-san, stop."  The shadow master's voice was barely above a whisper.  He cleared his throat and licked his dry lips.  "I can do it myself.  Get back in, and I'll join you shortly."

"Fine, Tatsumi."  Watari sighed, turning and settling himself back into the madly bubbling whirlpool.  "I don't understand why you're so shy.  At the hot springs in Hokkaido you got naked with the rest of us, and got right in."  

"For one thing, in Hokkaido you were a drunken fool, not the depraved seductive minx that you seem to have become tonight.  Second, there was not a fireplace, a huge bed and a bottle of lubricant within reach, and third…" he said, trying to keep the smirk from twitching at the corner of his mouth.  "there are no monkeys here."

Watari's eyes twinkled up at the shadow master, who had begun to finish unbuttoning his shirt.  A throaty, husky chuckle escaped the blonde shinigami.  "Oh, so first I'm a purring sex kitten, and now I'm a seductive minx, hmm?"  

 "Yes.  I'm beginning to think that you've been possessed by some kind of incubus.  Maybe I should call Kurosaki-kun to check you over."

The golden haired man clucked his tongue, "Oh, now you're just being silly!  I'm perfectly fine; no demon is in possession of my body, no need to call Bon in."  He smiled brightly, but sobered when the dress shirt slid down muscular arms to land on the floor.  He licked his lips unconsciously as he stared at the defined chest and stomach, watching as long fingers began unbuckling the leather belt, and loosening the button at the waistband of the dark trousers.

"Fine, I'll take your word for it.  Now turn around and allow me some dignity while I finish undressing."

Watari turned around in the shallow water, and knelt down until it reached his shoulders.  He leaned his head back, allowing the jet-driven waves of the whirlpool to fan out his glorious blonde hair in all directions.  His eyelids were lowered, but he watched from under heavy lashes the reflection in the mirror of the man he'd loved from a distance for so many years as he stepped out of his remaining garments, placed his eyeglasses on top of the armoire, and silently slipped into the water.

Tatsumi sat on the underwater ledge at the side of the whirlpool, submerged to mid-chest.  One arm lay stretched over the edge, while he pensively twirled a thick strand of the silken blonde halo of hair that was drifting near him around the fingers of his other hand.  

The younger man began slowly moving toward his companion, allowing the water to carry him.  "Mmm.  This is wonderful."  He said in a low, contented voice.  "I think I need one of these in my lab.  What do you think?  Is there money for a whirlpool in the budget?  You're welcome to join me anytime you like."

His reverie over the silken texture of the hair twined around his fingers broken, Tatsumi cleared his throat.  He reflected briefly on his actions so far since arriving in the hotel room, and felt his face flush with humiliation.  He had, quite frankly, lost control of his emotions…the rush of so many warm feelings that he possessed for the man floating ever nearer had caused him to lose all sense of dignity.  His patented impassive, icy exterior had fallen due to the assault on his senses by their surroundings, and the brazen sensuality of Watari's behavior.  He felt that the only way to save himself any further embarrassment would be to reign himself in, and lift his emotional barriers into place once again.  

"Even if you could have one in your laboratory, which you can't, you'd just blow it up.  You tend to destroy everything you touch; I don't know how 003 has lived so long.  There would be a lot more money in the budget if you would just give up on your half-witted experiments and actually get some work done."  Tatsumi growled.  "And your hair is attacking me." 

Watari sat up abruptly, his face plainly reflecting the pain in his heart that Tatsumi's harsh words had caused.  He stared at the blue eyed man for long moments, searching his solemn face for any hint of humor or jesting.  Finding none, he sighed deeply, and lowered his gaze to the foaming water.  "You know, Tatsumi, when we walked into this room tonight, I can't tell you how excited I was because I thought that maybe…just maybe, an atmosphere like this…"  He spread his arms, gesturing at their opulent surroundings.  "would loosen you up.  It's hopeless, though, isn't it?  I should just cut my losses and give up.  Move on.  I've wasted too many years pining after you…it's time that I just let it go."

He swept his gaze back to Tatsumi's face, finding that his cold expression had not changed, blue eyes were narrowed and piercing.  "Do you know how hard it is to be in love with someone for years, and have that person not even recognize your existence?"  The pain that registered briefly in the deep blue eyes startled Watari.  "Of course you do.  Tsuzuki."  He sighed.  "When he and Bon got together, I had high hopes that you'd finally give up on him, and see that I've been here all along, waiting for you.  It's been almost a year, Tatsumi…I'm not waiting anymore."  He stood and moved toward the opposite edge of the whirlpool.  "I'll sleep on the couch tonight, you can have the bed."

The division secretary was dumbfounded.  His partner's declaration of his feelings toward him took him completely off guard.  He'd never dreamed that the energetic scientist who brought light and happiness into his otherwise dark and lonely life could possibly care about him.  Whatever consequences might come…whatever pain it might cause him in the long run, he couldn't let the man that he cared so much for walk away.  "Watari-san, wait."  Tatsumi rasped, his voice distorted by the lump in his throat.  The blonde didn't hesitate, but kept moving.  "Yutaka, please.  Don't go."

He stopped, and lowered his head.  "That's the first time you've ever called me by my given name."  Watari said softly.  He gasped, startled, when he felt a hand clasp his shoulder and begin pulling him back.  

"Please…don't go.  Just sit with me for a moment."  Tatsumi said huskily, his voice thick with emotion. Watari allowed himself to be led back to the ledge, sitting down next to the shadow master silently.

"Turn around.  Let me do something about this hair."  The blonde quirked an eyebrow quizzically, but obeyed and turned his back to his companion, who tentatively raised his hands, sinking his fingers into the wet mass, combing them through slowly.  "I've always wondered what it would feel like to touch…if it was as soft as it looked.  I don't think I've ever seen such glorious hair.  It's truly beautiful."

"Tatsumi…"

"No, please, don't speak.  Just listen to me."  The larger man pleaded, his hands dropping to bare shoulders to prevent his companion from turning around. "You know I'm not good with conveying emotion…or at communication, period.  Just, please, hear me out."  He took a deep breath, and began separating the heavy wet hair into three sections, slowly braiding it, allowing his fingers to brush against the smooth skin of Watari's neck and shoulders at every pass.  He was glad that his companion had his back to him, for he had always had a difficult time speaking his heart, and having those amber eyes watching him would have made matters even worse.

"Yes, of course it is true that I suppressed romantic feelings toward Tsuzuki-san for many years.  Decades, really.  I won't pretend that his relationship with Kurosaki-kun didn't hurt me, and at first I did harbor hope that it wouldn't last, but I have accepted that they are meant to be together.  They are good for one another, and I'm truly happy that _they_ are happy.  They both deserve it."

He paused for a moment, his fingers twisting the strands of gold thoughtfully before he continued.  "You have to know, though, that I had absolutely no idea that you had any feelings for me until just now.  Believe me, if I had, I would have done something about it."  He came to the end of the braid, and twirled it between his fingers for a moment.  "I don't have anything to finish this off."  He said, holding the end out for Watari to see. 

"Don't worry about it, it's wet so it'll hold together well enough."  He turned around to face Tatsumi apprehensively, fear and hope warring in his eyes.  "Tell me, Tatsumi, I need to know…what would you have done had you known of my feelings?"

Long fingers reached up to brush a tendril of hair that had escaped the braid behind Watari's ear, and lingered to trace his jaw line.   "Well, I suppose I would have told you of mine."

Amber eyes widened in disbelief.  "What are you saying?  I don't understand."

A small smile turned up the corners of the secretary's mouth.  "I'm saying that I care about you very much.  Very much."

Tatsumi's smile spread as his statement sunk into the mind of his companion.  The blonde's expression was precious to the shadow master.  His face took on the look of someone much younger, of one who had never witnessed the horrors that the shinigami faced constantly, but still held the innocence of youth, and the wonder of  dreams yet unfulfilled.  His amber eyes were wide and unblinking, his lips parted slightly, and his cheeks were flushed pink.  

A cloud of doubt crossed his features when his logical mind told him that he was jumping to conclusions…Tatsumi couldn't mean that he cared about him in _that way.  He must have meant that he cared about him as a friend or as a colleague; he couldn't possibly have romantic feelings toward him._

Seeing the doubt flash in his partner's eyes, Tatsumi tangled his fingers into the wet blonde hair, and pulled Watari closer.  He brought their faces to within centimeters, each inhaling the other's breath as their parted lips came within a hair's breadth apart.  "I'm sorry, Watari-san…Yutaka."  Their lips touched almost imperceptibly as he spoke, his voice just a whisper.  "I shouldn't have been so harsh."  He brushed their noses together softly, tilting his head slightly.  His breath caressed Watari's lips as he sighed.  "I've had feelings for you for quite some time.  I was afraid to tell you."  Their lips touched faintly for the hint of a moment, and Watari's eyes slid closed as a soft moan escaped his throat.

The tip of Tatsumi's tongue slipped out, delicately tasting Watari's lips, and it was timidly met with the tip of the blonde's tongue.  The intimate touch lasted for just a moment, before questioning amber eyes slid open. "Why were you afraid?  Why didn't you tell me?"  the scientist whispered, his eyelids heavy as he couldn't break his gaze from the soft mouth so close to his own.

"I thought you'd reject me.  I thought that all I was to you was the tightwad secretary whom you had to fight for funding."  He tilted his head in the opposite direction, their noses brushing together again.  "I could ask you the same thing.  Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ngh."  Watari grunted, blinking slowly as his desire-clouded mind struggled to find words.  "I thought you only had room in your heart for Tsuzuki.  Only in my most precious dreams did I ever imagine us being together…like this."  He lifted one hand and touched Tatsumi's face tentatively, looking into his eyes.  "Is this real?"

"Yes."  The shadow master breathed, before bringing their lips together in a tender union.  Both men moaned low in their throats as the intense anticipation of the last few moments was finally relieved.  Their mouths moved slowly against one another at first, tongues stroking tentatively as they explored new territory.  

Their movements steadily became more impassioned as pent-up desire was at last unleashed, rushing through their veins like liquid fire.  Watari climbed over his lover, straddling him on the underwater ledge.  Their bodies pressed together, and neither man knew where he began and his lover ended.  Their kisses were no longer soft and gentle, but had become frenzied clashes of lips and teeth and tongues, their hands moving frantically, grasping and clawing at heated skin.

Finally, Watari broke their embrace, dropping his head so that it rested in the crook of Tatsumi's neck.  Their chests were heaving as they tried desperately to catch their breath.  "Need you..."  He panted, his breath hot against his lover's skin.  "Oh Gods I need you…_now."  He growled the last word as he grinded his hips insistently against the shadow master's._

The blue eyed man groaned against his partner's wet hair, and slid his hands underneath the legs clenched tightly around his own, and stood abruptly to move out of the whirlpool.  "Then you shall have me."  He answered, breathlessly.

Watari lifted his head to find that they were kneeling in front of the fireplace.  He lunged onto the larger man, forcing him onto his back on the furry white rug.  He frantically assaulted his lover with intense kisses, ravishing his mouth, biting at his neck…his shoulders…his chest, laving the marks he'd left behind with his tongue.  His hands were everywhere all at once, caressing, clawing, and stroking the writhing body beneath him.  "_I can't wait any longer!_" his plea was urgent, his desire was overwhelming all of his senses until he was delirious with passion.  

 _"Are you ready for me?"_ he whispered, settling between long legs that firmly wrapped around his waist in answer.  He captured Tatsumi's mouth with his own just as he plunged his hips forward, sheathing himself fully within his partner.  With a hiss, he reared up, his back arching powerfully, his damp blonde hair, which had unfurled from the loose braid, tossing wildly around his shoulders.  

He held still for long moments, catching his breath.  He knew that if he moved within his lover, it wouldn't be long before he lost control, and he wasn't ready for what he'd been dreaming of for so many years to be over too soon.  He leaned down, his face hovering inches above Tatsumi's, panting heavily.  "Are you ok?" he breathed, stroking his cheek gently.

"Oh, yes."  Tatsumi sighed, gripping the back of Watari's head to pull him down into a deep kiss.  Their moans were muffled by one another's mouths as the tempo increased, until Watari had to break away from the kiss.  He held himself up on his elbows, his hands buried in the soft silk of his lover's hair as he gazed with lust hazed amber eyes into the sparkling blue depths below him.  

The light from the crackling fire spread a warm glow over their flushed faces, and cast a halo of golden light reflecting around Watari's blonde, tousled hair.  For the second time that night, Tatsumi regarded him as a heavenly being.  "_You're so beautiful_…" he whispered, his hands rising to cup Watari's face.  "_You look like an angel."_

Watari kissed him, expressing all the love and passion that he felt for the man with his lips and tongue; wordlessly promising him an eternity of devotion.  He pulled away, resting his forehead against Tatsumi's shoulder as he felt the unmistakable tightening in his belly, the coiling of the spring ready to release.  His movements became jerky, his thrusts erratic, and with one last push forward, his body tensed as he howled his climax against his lover's neck.

They remained motionless for many moments, save for the heaving of their chests as they tried to catch their breath, and the stroking of Tatsumi's fingers through the mass of golden hair.  Finally, the scientist lifted his head, still breathing heavily, his amber eyes glowing with emotion.  He tenderly kissed the shadow master's swollen lips, his chin, his eyelids, his cheeks.  _"I _love you, Seiichirou."_  He whispered.  _"For so long…forever."_ _

_"Yutaka."__ Blue eyes shone warmly up at Watari, as a gentle smile spread across Tatsumi's face.  _"I love you, too."__

They lay silently, listening to the soothing sounds of the whirlpool, the waterfall, and the crackling fireplace, until the division secretary turned his head to speak.  "Let it be known right now that all future funding for your sex change potion experiments will be cut off unless you promise to _never_ use it on yourself."

The scientist laughed weakly, flopping his arm across Tatsumi's stomach with a smack.  "Deal." He chuckled.  "I wonder what Terazuma would look like as a woman?"

Tatsumi grimaced.  "I'm not sure I want to know."  He laced his fingers with those of the hand lying across his stomach.  "May I ask you something?"

"Of course." Answered the blonde, turning his head to look quizzically into blue eyes.

He swallowed, and turned his head to gaze at the ceiling.  "How long has it been for you?  Have you had another lover recently?"

Watari rolled over onto him, resting his chin on his fist.  "You want the truth?"

"Well, that would be nice."

"I haven't been with anyone since I died.  My last lover dumped me about a month before my little accident happened.  It's been over 20 years since the last time."

Tatsumi looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.  "So you're saying that this body…your dead body, is a virgin, hmm?"

"_Was_ would be the operative word, or didn't you notice?"  Watari laughed, poking Tatsumi in the ribs.  The secretary shoved the chuckling man off of his chest, and sat up.  "I'm starving.  I'm _really_ going to order some food now."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Watari stepped out from under the waterfall just as Tatsumi hung up the phone.  "I just spoke to the front desk.  Room service has closed for the night, and the Concierge lounge is shut down, as well.  The receptionist remembered us, though, and said that she'd go into the kitchen and see what she could find to put together, and would bring it up herself."

"How nice!  We'll have to give her a nice tip, since she's the one who gave us this wonderful room!"  Watari chirped as he climbed out of the bubbling water.  Tatsumi held open a fluffy white robe provided by the hotel, matching the one that he was wearing.  The blonde scientist slipped his arms into the sleeves, and closed and tied the robe as the shadow master lifted his long hair from underneath the material, letting it fall through his fingers to cascade down his back.  He wrapped his arms around Watari, pulling his back against his chest, and nuzzled his face into the blonde hair.

"I agree.  If it weren't for her giving us this room, who knows how much longer we'd have gone on being idiots, not telling each other how we felt?"  

"I don't even want to think about that.  Just think how much time we've missed out on this!"  Just then, there was a knock at the door.  "There's our food!"  The blonde said excitedly, dashing toward the door.  

The clerk that had checked them in stood with a tray over her shoulder.  Watari stepped back, allowing her to sit the tray down on the small kitchenette bar.  "Well, like I said, the kitchen was closed, so I just scrounged up a few things, I hope they're ok!" she said as she took the silver lids off of four dishes.  "It's all cold stuff.  I don't trust myself to use anything in the kitchen without burning the hotel down!"

On the dishes were two deli sandwiches with potato chips, a variety of raw vegetables with ranch dressing, and a bowl of strawberries with whipped cream.  "It looks wonderful!  Thank you!"  Watari said as he popped a strawberry into his mouth.

"Yes, thank you very much.  Could you put the charge on the room, or would you like payment now?"  Tatsumi asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it!  The kitchen won't miss it, and I'd have no clue how to charge for it.  It's on the house.  Consider it another apology for our mix up on your room.  Is this one ok for you?"  She asked, looking between the two smiling men in bath robes.

"More than ok, it's perfect!"  Watari said, bouncing slightly on his toes, grinning around a carrot stick.  "Isn't it, Tatsumi?"

The shadow master smiled back at him, his blue eyes shining with amusement.  The clerk smiled to herself at the exchange between the two, knowing that her inspiration was successful.

"He's right, it is perfect.  Thank you very much for upgrading for us."  He reached into his wallet and pulled out 5,000 yen, pressing it into the clerk's hand.  "Thank you for everything."

She smiled and thanked him, wished them both a good night, and backed out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The shinigamis settled into the large plush couch in front of the fireplace to eat their dinner, discussing missions, their co-workers, and their private lives.  Watari kept Tatsumi laughing at all the mishaps and blunders he'd had with his experiments, and by the time they'd finished their sandwiches, chips, and vegetable tray, leaving nothing but the strawberries and cream, both were feeling amorous again.

They took the small bowl of fruit and cream into the bedroom, and dropped their robes to the floor before crawling onto the huge bed.  Watari dipped a strawberry into the whipped cream, and used it as a paint brush, drawing small patterns on Tatsumi's chest, then licking away his artwork.  A ringing sound interrupted their play, and Watari scrambled to the foot of the bed to retrieve his cell phone from the pocket of his long coat.

"Hello" he said in an exasperated tone.

"Watari?  It's Tsuzuki.  Just wanted…"

The blonde scientist cut him off.  "Sorry, wrong number."  He said, then clicked the phone off, chuckling as he tossed it onto the night table.  "It was Tsuzuki."

Tatsumi rolled his eyes, and let out a frustrated sigh.  "You know he'll just call back."

Just then, the phone rang again.  Watari leaned over and answered the offensive piece of technology, not waiting for Tsuzuki to speak.  "We're sorry, the number you've reached is not in service.  Please hang up and don't try again."  He said, laughing as he drew a heart on Tatsumi's chest with whipped cream.  The shadow master squirmed and laughed as the cold sweet cream was painted with the scientist's finger.

"But Watari, it's _ME_!"  Tsuzuki whined.

"Hello, _ME.__  I don't know who this Watari person is that you're trying to call, but he's not here.  Goodbye."  He clicked the phone off and threw it over his shoulder, leaning back over his lover with a grin.  "Now, where were we?"_

~*~*~*~*~

"Hisok~~a!"  Tsuzuki whined.  "I keep calling Watari, and he answers, but says it isn't him!  And I could hear Tatsumi laughing in the background!"  The pouting man raised an eyebrow at that revelation.  "Tatsumi doesn't _laugh!  Something's wrong!"_

The youngest shinigami just humphed, ignoring the musings of his paranoid partner.

The older man picked up the phone again, this time dialing Tatsumi's cell phone.  It rang several times before finally being answered.

"Tatsumi!  It's Tsuzuki, is something wrong?  Why won't Watari speak to me?  Why were you laughing?"

"Tsuzuki-chan, if you don't stop calling us, I will cut your food budget by half, and give your entire secret stash of candy that you keep in the back of your file cabinet to the chief.  Goodnight."

Tsuzuki sat looking at the phone with a stunned expression, as if the small instrument could tell him what had just happened.  He turned to his partner and said, "He _threatened me!"_

"Who did?"

"Tatsumi!  He called me Tsuzuki-_chan, _and said if I didn't stop calling them he was going to cut off my food budget and give my candy to the chief!!  He hates me!  And Watari hates me, too!  I could hear him giggling in the background!  _Giggling!" he said incredulously.  "Men don't giggle!"_

"You giggle."

"I do not!"

Hisoka smirked before tackling the larger man, straddling his waist and tickling him mercilessly.  He tortured the violet eyed man for several minutes before finally ending his torment, sitting back and grinning down at him.  "You _do_ giggle."  __

The older man looked up at his lover as his laughing subsided.  "Ok, you win.  I can never win against you."  He sighed happily, then remembered what he was supposed to be pouting about.  "I still don't know why those two wouldn't talk to me, though!  I only wanted to know what happened with the demon they were looking for today!"

"They were giggling, and they didn't want to talk to you.  Don't you think you were probably interrupting something?"  Hisoka said with a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

"What do you think they were they doing, playing games or something?"

"Considering that the two have been lusting after each other for as long as I've known them, I'd guess that what you were interrupting _wasn't a game."_

"Watari and Tatsumi?  You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not, and it's about time they got together.  Now turn out the light and go to sleep.  It's late."

Tsuzuki reached up and switched off the lamp before climbing under the covers with his partner.  "But Hisoka, I can think of a game or two that I wanna play with you!" 

~*~*~*~*~

Far away from Meifu, in a huge hotel suite in Tokyo, two men lay together in a king size bed, a small bowl of strawberry stems on the night table.  The larger man lay on his side with the smaller man's back pressed to his chest, and their legs tangled together.  Graceful fingers swept through blonde hair, as both drifted into contented sleep, knowing that their most precious dreams had finally come true.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N  If you are reading this at ff.net, this is the watered down, lemon free version, which is a full two pages shorter than the full story.  If you'd like to read the NC-17 version with graphic sex, please click on my author name above to go to my profile, which will have a link to where to find it.  If you are reading this anywhere else, you've just read the good one!

You'll notice that I made reference to Watari looking like an angel to Tatsumi twice.  That was in deference to the wonderful fic "Seven" by McLachlan on ff.net, in which Watari is the embodiment of the archangel Raphael.  If you haven't read it yet, go check it out!!  It's SO GOOD! 

Thank you for reading!  Please be a doll and review!  ^.^ 


End file.
